


L'ultimo canto di Catullo

by Gloria_Grabov



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Quotations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Grabov/pseuds/Gloria_Grabov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra Sirmione e Roma, il poeta Gaio Valerio Catullo riflette sui suoi affetti, sui suoi ricordi e sulle sue illusioni.<br/>–<br/>Era il principio della primavera e la natura germogliava di nuova vita.<br/>Affacciato al davanzale di una finestra, Catullo si sentiva profondamente fuori luogo in quel contesto di armonia e rinascita. Sorreggeva con le braccia esili la testa ormai troppo pesante che ardeva di febbre e dolore. Osservava l'orizzonte imbrunire e non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente e dalla gola l'opprimente sensazione di una fine vicina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo canto di Catullo

_A tutti i poeti che hanno pianto per amore  
(come canta Roberto Vecchioni)_

  


 

  
**L'ULTIMO CANTO DI CATULLO **  
  


  
  
  
Sirmione  
54 a.C.  
gennaio

 

Sirmione era un pugno di sole, vento e nostalgia.

 

Catullo camminava sulle rocce bianche come faceva da bambino e scrutava la superficie del Garda increspata. Il vento freddo di gennaio sferzava la sua pelle sulle guance ormai scarne e pallide. La luce del sole riflessa sulle pietre immacolate gli faceva dolere gli occhi arrossati, ma per nessun motivo avrebbe permesso a se stesso di trascorrere all'interno della domus paterna forse gli ultimi giorni della sua vita.

 

Qual meraviglia era Sirmione, la sua _venusta Sirmio 1_ , il cui solo nome lo riportava alle estati liete della fanciullezza, quando, tra un'inflessibile educazione veronese e un già acceso desiderio di ribellione, trascorreva i pomeriggi nuotando nel lago nonostante i divieti di suo padre. Si immergeva e risaliva in superficie, fingeva una volta di essere un pesce, una volta una sirena, una volta un marinaio; viveva di gioco e di fantasia e pensava che non ci potesse essere niente di più appagante. Ogni tanto, riemergendo, vedeva suo fratello a riva che lo guardava con un volto sul quale combattevano tra loro il peso della responsabilità di essere il maggiore della famiglia e il rimpianto per una fanciullezza terminata prematuramente.

La sua presenza era il segnale che il padre stava ritornando, quindi sarebbe dovuto uscire dall'acqua.

Era sempre stato così, fin dalla prima volta che il maggiore lo aveva visto nuotare.

«Non lo dirai a nostro padre, vero?»  
«Non lo dirò».  
«È una promessa?»  
«È una promessa».

Era il loro patto segreto, uno dei tanti del loro linguaggio in codice comprensibile da loro soltanto, i due lati diversi di una stessa medaglia d'oro.

 

Ora invece la medaglia aveva un solo lato. Suo fratello era morto e i resti del suo corpo giacevano ad innumerevoli miglia da Sirmione, distanti monti, mari, regni. E allora _a_ _ve atque vale 2_ , fratello.

 

 _Me miserum aspicite et, si vitam puriter egi,_  
eripite hanc pestem perniciemque mihi,  
quae mihi subrepens imos ut torpor in artus  
expulit ex omni pectore laetitias.  3

(Guardatemi, io sono infelice. E se la mia vita fu pura,  
strappate questa malattia mortale,  
che penetra nelle fibre acuta come un torpore  
e mi toglie dal cuore tutto il gusto di vivere.)

 

Osservò l'acqua distante dalla riva nel punto in cui era più nera e, dentro sé, sentì una voce che lo invitava a tuffarsi. Immaginò di togliersi le vesti, di entrare nel lago, nuotare al largo con le membra tremanti per il gelo, infine cacciar sotto la testa e lasciarsi affondare, lasciare che l'acqua invadesse i suoi polmoni. Immaginò di abbandonare ogni istinto di sopravvivenza, chiudere gli occhi una volta e per sempre, mentre nella sua testa sarebbero fluite lentamente le minuziose lettere greche di un triste canto di Saffo. Lentamente.

 

Se fosse riemerso, comunque, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno sulla riva.

 

«Gaio, mi duole interrompere le tue riflessioni sicuramente profonde, ma stiamo per partire. Tuo padre desidera sapere se ti unirai a noi».

Improvvisamente tornò alla realtà, ma dovette faticare per ritrovare la regolarità nel respiro. Non aveva mai pensato così sinceramente al suicidio e tutto d'un tratto gli sembrò ridicolo. Era davvero questo ciò che voleva?

 _Miser Catull_ _e_ _,_ quali orrendi pensieri ti provoca questa ingiusta sofferenza, questa tremenda malattia.

 

 _Ipse valere opto et taetrum hunc deponere morbum._ 4

(Io ho voglia di stare bene, guarire dal mio tetro male.)

 

Si voltò verso l'uomo, un insopportabile amico di suo padre, annuendo.

L'altro gli avvolse un braccio intorno alla spalla ed entrambi iniziarono a camminare verso l'entroterra. «Molto bene, allora andiamo. Ho sentito che quest'anno a Roma l'inverno inizia già a sgelarsi, sarà una calda primavera».

“In verità non me ne importa un cazzo, non te l'ho chiesto e leva subito quel tuo sudicio braccio”, avrebbe voluto dirgli Catullo, ma si limitò a camminare in silenzio. Un tempo non troppo lontano avrebbe composto per lui un carme in giambi dal linguaggio osceno spruzzato di quell'irriverenza per cui era noto – nel bene e nel male – nei circoli letterari della capitale, ma ora si sentiva stanco anche per quello e un po' se ne vergognò.

 

Avvertiva nel petto l'esigenza di tornare nel cuore della Res Publica alla ricerca di quell'energia vitale che lo aveva sempre tenuto a galla tra le mille difficoltà della vita. Roma forse aveva ancora tanto da offrirgli e lui aveva ancora tanto da offrire a Roma.

 

 _Hoc fit, quod Romae vivimus; illa domus,  
illa mihi sedes, illic mea carpitur aetas._ 5

(E questo perché la mia vita è a Roma. La mia casa è laggiù.  
È là che abito, è là che la mia vita si consuma.)

 

“E allora, dolce Roma, terribile Roma, aspettami. Catullo sta tornando ancora.”

 

  
  
 

—

  
  
 

Roma  
54 a.C.  
marzo

  
Era il principio della primavera e la natura germogliava di nuova vita.

 

Affacciato al davanzale di una finestra, Catullo si sentiva profondamente fuori luogo in quel contesto di armonia e rinascita. Sorreggeva con le braccia esili la testa ormai troppo pesante che ardeva di febbre e dolore. Osservava l'orizzonte imbrunire e non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente e dalla gola l'opprimente sensazione di una fine vicina.

 

 _Nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux,  
n_ _ox est perpetua una dormienda._ 6

(Per noi, quando la breve luce cade,  
resta una notte eterna da dormire.)

 

Quei suoi versi continuavano a ronzargli nella testa come api fastidiose. Quando li aveva scritti, gli era sembrato che riguardassero un futuro lontano millenni. Ora che quel futuro si stava materializzando dentro di lui, il pensiero di una notte eterna gli faceva tremare il sangue nei polsi.

 

Era stanco.

 

All'improvviso, un passerotto si posò sul davanzale e iniziò a zampettare con quella leggerezza che potrebbe appartenere solo ad un esserino di pochi grammi dotato di ali. Se Catullo fosse stato un uccello, si sarebbe librato in aria e sarebbe scappato lontano; ma Catullo era un uomo e ancora, per l'ennesima volta nella vita, doveva pagare il prezzo di essere umano.

 

Avrebbe voluto afferrare quella piccola creatura tra le sue mani e accarezzarla, ma sapeva che, se solo avesse spostato lievemente il braccio, l'animale sarebbe volato via e lui questo non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Quel passerotto era tutto. Nel momento in cui percepiva ormai lo sgretolarsi inesorabile di ogni sostanza vitale, quell'uccellino capitato lì per caso era per lui davvero tutto. Così rimase immobile mentre il suo ventre sussultava e dagli occhi sgorgavano lacrime silenziose e calde che rigarono l'altrettanto calda pelle cerea delle gote ossute.

 

Ricordò una lontana primavera in cui lui e Clodia – perché se nelle sue carte era Lesbia, nella sua mente era semplicemente Clodia – trascorrevano giorni felici tra baci e promesse non mantenute, giorni felici in cui era ancora concesso illudersi. Correvano mano nella mano mentre le loro risate, simili a quelle dei fanciulli, risuonavano nella domus di lei illuminata dai raggi del sole. Uscivano poi sul terrazzo profumato di fiori, popolato da una flora amena che, nell'immaginazione di Catullo, doveva essere simile a quella del tiaso saffico; le loro narici si inebriavano dell'essenza eterea di quella vegetazione e dell'effluvio delle loro giovani pelli a contatto. Ogni tanto, dal cielo giungeva un passerotto, il _passer_ 7 di Lesbia, si posava sui marmi del davanzale e pigolava. Clodia allora spargeva per lui briciole di pane, lo osservava beccarle e allungava affettuosamente le dita verso la creatura che, come in segno di ringraziamento, le pizzicava la pelle con il beccuccio. Catullo intanto guardava la scena in silenzio e trovava in quel piccolo gesto tutto l'amore, tutta la purezza e tutta la bellezza della sua donna.

 

La _sua_ donna. Era davvero mai stata _sua_ , Clodia?

Qual gran bugia aveva sempre raccontato a se stesso attribuendo a lei quel possessivo.

Le altre donne di Roma potevano appartenere a qualcuno, ma Clodia era una donna così diversa dalle altre. Lei non era mai appartenuta a Catullo, né a nessun altro; per quanti amanti avesse e avesse avuto, nessuno di loro l'avrebbe mai davvero posseduta. Clodia apparteneva a se stessa e basta. Questo era sufficiente a Catullo per renderla la creatura più sublime e terribile mai entrata nel suo mondo.

 

Da piccole azioni dettagliate, i ricordi si trasformarono in violente visioni rapide.

Ricordò i dolci occhietti di Clodia arrossati dalle lacrime reggendo tra le mani il corpo morto del piccolo passerotto. 8

Ricordò la scoperta di un tradimento e poi due e poi tre e poi dieci e poi troppi da poter essere perdonati, ma non per lui, non a lei, lui a lei li avrebbe sempre perdonati, sempre.

Ricordò le notti insonni trascorse tra le osterie più malfamate della capitale in cerca di lei per poi scovarla al tavolo con altri uomini e sentire nella bocca e nello stomaco l'amarezza delle bugie e delle promesse leggere come il vento. 9

Ricordò l'aspro sapore del vino senza miele ingurgitato a forza fino al vomito per cercare sollievo da quel dolore e potersi concedere ancora l'illusione di riportare in vita un passato morto e sepolto.

Ricordò i moti d'orgoglio che lo portavano a fingersi superiore, ad insultarla con versi ingiuriosi, indegni e volgari, e che, in cambio, ricevevano solo indifferenza.

Ricordò il suo stesso corpo piegato, spezzato, inginocchiato davanti a lei, lei in piedi così superba e così dolce nell'accarezzargli la nuca mentre lui singhiozzava di rabbia e di stanchezza in un pianto interminabile con la testa premuta sul suo grembo e la mani strette nella sua veste; avrebbe voluto strappargliela di dosso, quella veste. Sentiva nel ventre di odiare quella donna per la situazione fisica e mentale in cui l'aveva ridotto, ma, al tempo stesso, quelle sue mani divine che gli sfioravano i capelli sembrano essere un anestetico a tutte le pene del mondo.

La odiava e la amava.

 

 _Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris._  
_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._ 10

(Odio e amo. Come sia possibile, mi chiederai.  
Non lo so, ma sento che avviene e soffro come in croce.)

 

Così era stato e così sempre sarebbe. Era la sua malattia, ma anche la sua medicina. I greci avrebbero usato la parola φάρμακον 11.

 

 

 

Così come si era posato, improvvisamente il passero se ne volò via.

Allora Catullo tornò con la mente al presente, sciolse la sua posizione e asciugò le lacrime con il dorso delle mani.

Era davvero molto stanco.

Con immane fatica, sollevò ciò che rimaneva delle sue membra e della sua anima, infine riuscì finalmente a sdraiarsi tra i freschi cuscini del suo letto. Il sollievo però durò solo pochi secondi perché, a contatto con il suo corpo che bolliva di febbre, anche il freddo diventava rapidamente caldo. Si sentì di nuovo al punto di partenza e si raggomitolò su se stesso come un bambino. Tossì, si girò e si rigirò per trovare una posizione se non piacevole almeno non dolorosa, ma fu tutto inutile. L'illusione di poter star bene non era altro che il coronamento estremo di tutte le altre illusioni che avevano costellato l'intera sua vita: si era illuso che Roma e che la sua poesia lo avrebbero reso ricco e famoso, si era illuso di rendere orgoglioso suo padre, si era illuso di condividere con suo fratello gioventù e vecchiaia, si era illuso di saper amare, si era illuso di meritare di essere amato, si era illuso di poter vivere per sempre.

 

I bulbi oculari gli sembravano esplodere per la febbre e per le lacrime e lo imploravano di poter dormire, ma lui non riusciva a chiuderli, non voleva chiuderli, aveva paura – e non era solo paura, era più un puro primordiale terrore – che, se li avesse chiusi, non li avrebbe riaperti mai più.

 

Ripensò a quel passero appena volato via. Un giorno la morte si sarebbe presa anche lui, ma a lui non importava, lui non lo sapeva, lui era solo un passero che felice volava.

 

Osservò il buio strisciato dagli ultimi raggi di tramonto e gli sovvenne il pensiero dei colori della fine. Che colore avrebbe avuto la morte? Cosa avrebbero visto i suoi occhi stanchi quando si sarebbero chiusi per sempre?

 

Tremava.

 

Non aveva paura di morire, aveva solo paura di morire in quel momento.

 

“ _Muore giovane_ _colui che_ _è caro agli dei_ ” 12, recita un famoso verso del lirico greco Menandro in quella meravigliosa lingua che, alle soglie della giovinezza, lo aveva spinto ad incanalare nella poesia la sua esistenza. Muore giovane chi è caro agli dei, recita un famoso verso di Menandro, ma si riferisce ad eroi e a guerrieri. Catullo invece non erano nato come suo padre per la guerra, non erano nato come suo fratello per l'esplorazione, lui trovava il piacere nelle cose più semplici e più difficili del mondo: i versi di una poesia, l'affetto degli amici, l'amore di una donna.

Si bloccò il respiro nella sua gola nel constatare che, in quell'ultimo esasperato calderone di pensieri, Clodia ricorreva in modo così estenuante.

Chissà come avrebbe reagito quando qualcuno le avrebbe detto che Catullo era morto. Chissà se avrebbe versato lacrime per lui. E, se anche non l'avrebbe mai mostrato agli altri, chissà cosa avrebbe sentito all'interno del suo petto.

 

I ricordi cominciarono a ruotare vorticosamente confondendosi tra loro, arsi dalle fiamme della febbre. Catullo soffocò una risata nelle lenzuola pensando alla sua condizione. Come la sua vita era stata scandita da una bruciante passione per ogni cosa piccola o grande esistente – dalla grandezza dell'esistenza alla piccolezza di un passerotto, dalla profonda lirica amorosa ai volgari turpiloqui da taverna –, così la sua morte lo avrebbe consumato nel fuoco.

Era esausto, stremato, respirava a fatica mentre nelle sue vene e nelle sue arterie sembrava fluire lava anziché sangue, ma no, lui non si sarebbe arreso così.

Combatté, Catullo, combatté per un tempo indefinito che sarebbe potuto essere lungo un secolo quanto un minuto. Combatté, ma la spada si incastrò, lo scudo si spezzò, l'elmo gli cadde. Non aveva mai saputo nulla di ars bellica, ma i racconti di suo padre erano sufficienti per sapere cosa succedesse ad un legionario nelle sue condizioni.

Nella vita aveva combattuto tante battaglie e, solo in quel momento, sentiva incombere sopra di sé la consapevolezza di essere un pessimo soldato e di averle perse tutte: aveva perso la battaglia dell'amore, aveva perso la battaglia dell'amicizia, aveva perso la battaglia della famiglia.

 

Il rimorso lo schiacciava, il rimpianto lo spezzava.

 

 _Multa parata manent in longa aetate, Catulle,  
ex hoc ingrato gaudia amore tibi._ 13

(Molte gioie t'aspettano, e per molti anni, Catullo,  
per questo amore senza gratitudine.)

 

Non poteva morire. Non così, non da sconfitto.

“ _Io non morirò, io non morirò, io non morirò...”_

La sua stessa voce rimbombava nella sua mente annebbiata e lui strinse i denti per cercare di convincersi che fosse davvero così.

“ _Io non morirò.”_

C'erano ancora così tanti luoghi da vedere, così tanti libri da leggere, così tante persone da conoscere, così tanto amore da provare, così tante poesie da scrivere, così tanta vita da essere vissuta.

“ _Io non morirò, io non morirò.”_

L'ossessione era restare vivi e la battaglia continuò anche senza più nessuna armatura.

“ _Non ora, non adesso. Tra altri trent'anni, quando finalmente sarò un vincitore, allora me ne andrò io stesso tra le acque della mia Sirmione. Adesso però no, rimane ancora così tanto da fare, ancora così tanto da vivere...”_

 

 

Ma una guerra contro gli dei non può esser vinta nemmeno dal miglior guerriero mortale.

 

 

 

 

 

Un sonno di un colore blu intenso come l'universo stellato avvolse il corpo straziato di Gaio Valerio Catullo e d'universo stellato divenne la sua anima, ormai parte della _no_ _x perpetua_. Per sempre furono strappate al mondo dei mortali le sue risate esuberanti, per sempre le sue lacrime d'amore, per sempre i suoi affetti traditi, per sempre la sua malinconia per un passato che non sarebbe mai più potuto tornare, per sempre la sua irriverenza scanzonata e, soprattutto, per sempre la sua primitiva ed esasperata passione per la vita.

 

 

Rimase solo una cosa: la poesia.

 

 

La trionfante poesia del più vincente tra gli sconfitti.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Catullo, c. XXXI, v. 12  
> 2 Catullo, c. CI, v. 10  
> 3 Catullo, c. LXXVI, v. 19-22  
> 4 Catullo, c. LXXVI, v. 25  
> 5 Catullo, c. LXVIII, v. 34-35  
> 6 Catullo, c. V, v. 5-6  
> 7 riferimento a Catullo, c. II  
> 8 riferimento a Catullo, c. III  
> 9 riferimento a Catullo, c. XXXVII  
> 10 Catullo, c. LXXXV  
> 11 (pronuncia: fàrmakon) parola greca antica che significa contemporaneamente medicina e veleno  
> 12 Menandro, frammento 125  
> 13 Catullo, c. LXXVI, v. 5-6
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo è un riferimento a l'Ultimo canto di Saffo, canzone scritta da Giacomo Leopardi, in cui si narra della morte della poetessa greca Saffo, tanto amata da Catullo.


End file.
